Making Memories of Us
by LaurieLu9
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are that much closer to being the couple we all know and love! Im rubbish with summaries so please R&R! x
1. The Persuasive Ways Of Lorelai Gilmore

**A/N: Okay I know that's a bit confusing but things will start to come together as the story progresses so give it a chance! Lol.

* * *

**

**Summary: **Okay this is a different twist in the Gilmore girls story. Instead of Lorelai having Rory under the circumstances that she did, when she had her Richard and Emily raised her as their own daughter naming her Laura Leigh Gilmore, but she's still called Rory. Lorelai still ran away at seventeen, because she couldn't stand watching someone else raising her daughter.

She doesn't meet Luke for a couple of years and he's married to Rachel, with a three year old son Corey. Rachel then left Luke when Corey was four to go traveling. Then when Corey was eight Rachel returned and vowed that she was going to make their marriage work. Rachel ended up pregnant again and had a daughter they name Alyssa. But then two years after Alyssa was born Rachel left again but this time she didn't return. Now Corey is sixteen and Alyssa is eight, and Luke has practically raised them on his own.

He and Lorelai have been really good friends for eight years and are now even closer to being the couple everyone knows they should be.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All the usual stuff, I don't own Lorelai, Rory, Luke blah blah blah... Oooh I also don't own The Simpsons either! Just the characters and anything else you don't recognize. Also the story lines mine too! Enjoy! And please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Corey stood against the school building, kicking the dirt at his feet with the toe of his shoe. The empty playground was only a reminder that he should be out with his friends not waiting for his little sister.

Eventually Alyssa came out and the two of them walked home.

"Dad, I'm going out." Corey said as he opened the door to the diner, letting Alyssa in and throwing his school bag to his Dad."

"But wha…" Luke started, but Corey had already gone. "Okay…Alyssa have you got any homework?" Alyssa nodded her head. "Go do it." Luke said, a little unsure of what to do next. He gave her Corey's bag as Alyssa started to make her way upstairs.

Luke went back to re - filling peoples coffee cups.

"Wow, you have such a way with words." Lorelai laughed as she watched from the counter.

"They're my kids, we have an understanding." Luke replied returning back behind the counter.

"An understanding? Like a 'if the bathroom doors shut do not enter' understanding, or a 'be back at the time I tell you, or your grounded' understanding." Lorelai asked slightly confused.

Luke disappeared into the kitchen. "A bit of both." He shouted, before popping his head around the corner to look at Lorelai again. "Probably more of the first one though."

Lorelai looked over at him in shock. "Luke they're just kiss, they need rules and boundaries."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "We're not the Barrymore's y'know, I am perfectly capable of raising my two children."

"Oh, I'm wasn't implying that. You're a great Dad Luke, but I mean do you even know where Corey's going?"

Luke was about to say something then stopped. "He'll be back by nine thirty, that's all I need to know."

Lorelai raised her arms defensively. "Okay, I'll take a coffee to go."

Luke poured her a coffee and handed her a doughnut. "On the house."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled grabbing her free food and leaving quickly before he changed his mind and made her pay.

* * *

"Michel how long has that been sitting there?" Lorelai said pointing at a huge package as she walked in through the Dragonfly Inn.

"Some man put it there. Made me sign a piece of paper and left." Michel said as he was flicking through a magazine.

"Okay, not back to my question. How long has that been sitting there?"

"I do not know. Do I look like someone who would care?"

Lorelai sighed and picked up the package looking at the name on the side. "Michel this is addressed to you."

"It is?" He said looking up from his magazine as Lorelai placed the package on the desk. "Goody, let me open it." He said pushing Lorelai out of the way.

Lorelai went into the kitchen to get herself yet another cup of coffee.

"Hey Sook!"

"Hey kitty kat, Its over there." Sookie said pointing over to a fresh batch of coffee she'd just made.

"You know me so well." Lorelai said smiling over at Sookie. "Can I be your best friend?"

Sookie giggled as she started to mix something she had in a bowl. "Its all part of the service."

Lorelai and Sookie had been best friends ever since Lorelai had first moved to Stars Hollow. She was the only one who knew about her secret, she trusted Sookie with her life; well maybe only when she was around to supervise anyway.

"So is Rory coming over this weekend?" Sookie asked as she poured her mixture over some meat, and rubbing it in with her hands.

"Yeah, its Judy Garland weekend this week." She said as she had a taste of Sookie's mixture. "That is so good! So we have picked; Easter Parade, Meet Me In St. Louis, Wizard of Oz, A Star Is Born, The Harvey Girls and Cabaret."

Sookie shot her friend a confused look. "Cabaret? That's not Judy Garland."

"I know, but its close. Plus I love Cabaret and Liza is her daughter. So it counts."

"Okay." Sookie didn't question her friends madness.

"Anyway I only popped in to see if you were still on for Taylor's quiz night?"

"I thought you were kidding about going to that." Sookie giggled.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "After I missed it last month, and Kirk got so drunk that he ended up making a pass a Miss Patty and Babbette. Then his mother grounded him. No way am I missing this one. Our team name is: 'The Stars Hollow Posse', it consists of me, you, Rory, Miss Patty, Babbette and Mrs. Kim."

"Mrs. Kim? How did you persuade her to come?"

"I broke something in her shop, and told her I would only pay her back if she joined our team."

"Blackmail, you'll never get into heaven. You'll go straight to hell and end up sharing a room with Homer Simpson."

"Home Simpson? He's a cartoon character Sook."

Sookie laughed. "I know, he was just the first person I thought of. I saw the episode where he goes to hell and they make him eat all those doughnuts last night." She said as she continued laughing.

"And they say I'm weird." Lorelai said in amazement. "Anyway, I'll see you Saturday night. Swing by mine about six - thirty for 'before show' beverages." Lorelai hugged her best friend before heading home.

* * *

Luke was asleep in his chair with one of his fishing books rested in his lap, the clock chimed eleven but Luke was dead to the world.

Alyssa on the other hand was awake, she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She looked across the other side of the apartment to see if her brother was back. But Corey's bed was empty, but just as Alyssa lay back down the door opened.

Corey tiptoed around his father and sat down on his bed taking off his shoes.

"Dad's gonna kill you when he finds out what time you came back." Alyssa said quietly to her brother as she sat back up in bed.

"Go back to sleep." Corey said, not bothered by his sisters comment.

Alyssa sighed as she lay back down. "You've changed Corey."

He ignored her, he knew he had changed but he had friends now. People who thought he was cool for a change and not the other way round. Corey finished getting ready for bed and quietly slipped beneath the covers.

* * *

Luke as always was the first one up, he quietly got out of bed so as not to wake up the kids. He showered and dressed before going down to open up the diner.

He had his usual six o'clock customers, then his usual seven o'clock customers, then when eight o'clock struck in walked the woman who single handedly kept his business running.

"The usual?" Luke said holding up the coffee pot.

Lorelai smiled when she saw Luke. "Now that is the vision I wish to see every morning." She said seductively as she sat up to the counter. "Yes please!" And a Cherry Danish." Her tone instantly changing to its upbeat pace.

"Dad I'm going now. See you later." Corey said as he came down to the diner and was about to walk outside.

"Wait. What about your sister?" Luke said stopping his son in mid track.

"What about her?"

"I need you to take her to school today."

"I can't today, I have to get to school early today."

Luke sighed. "Well you'll have to take to take her to school early then, because I haven't got anyone to cover."

"No. I'm going. Bye." Corey said disregarding his fathers instructions and leaving.

Luke grabbed the table cloth that was resting on his shoulder and threw it on the floor in anger. "He never listens to a word I say. I don't know what's got into him lately."

"He's a teenager Luke, its just a phase. He's just seeing how far he can push you. Listen I would offer to take Alyssa to school but I've got to get to the Inn soon. But got to get to the Inn soon. But give me Caesar's number and I'll call him and get him to come in." Lorelai said holding out her hand for the phone.

"What makes you think you can get him to come in earlier?"

"Luke, how many times have you encountered the persuasive ways of Lorelai Gilmore? I don't take 'No' for an answer."

Luke nodded his head in agreement punched in Caesar's number and handed Lorelai the phone.

He watched as she talked on the phone, he couldn't hear what she was saying as she was stood near the window. He loved the way her hair shone in the sunlight. He watched her enunciate every word. Then she turned her attention back to Luke jolting him out of his daze.

"I'm so great!" She smiled hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

"You could sell ice to an Eskimo." Luke said in amazement.

"Your welcome." She replied sarcastically. "And I know I could. Remember the time I sold a bunch of my old clothes to Kirk, so when he got a girlfriend he could give them to her." Lorelai laughed.

They both stood there staring into each others eyes, until that moment was broke by Alyssa.

"Daddy, I can't find the hairbrush!" Alyssa said in a slight panic.

Luke and Lorelai quickly shook themselves out of it, then got slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"Umm…Just run your fingers through it, it'll be fine." Luke said looking at his daughters messy curls.

"Dad!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Typical guy answer." Lorelai said reaching into her bag and pulling out a comb. "Come here sweetie, I'll do it for you."

Alyssa went round to the other side of the counter and handed Lorelai her hair ties.

"Not in here!" Luke shouted. "I serve food in here, this is unhygienic." He pointed to the stairs.

Lorelai and Alyssa went behind the counter and disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"Wow its tiny up here." Lorelai said as Alyssa opened the door. "How do all you guys manage to move up here? There's barely enough to swing a cat, where do you keep everything."

"There is just about enough room to swing a cat, Dad tried it the other day." Alyssa said cheekily trying to contain her laughter.

Lorelai tickled Alyssa belly. "You fibber."

"My things are in that cupboard over there and Dad and Corey's stuff are in that cupboard over there." Alyssa replied standing in front of Lorelai so she could do her hair for her.

Lorelai combed Alyssa's hair and French braided it, tying it at the end.

"Cool! Thanks, I've never had my hair like this before." Alyssa said admiring her hair in the mirror. "Dad can only put it in a pony tail."

Lorelai laughed to herself, imagining Luke doing his daughters hair.

Lorelai watched as Alyssa finished getting ready for school, imagining Rory when she was her age. Rushing around getting ready for school, she knew hoe much of a perfectionist she was. How she meticulously thought everything through, and lists, she was one for lists. Lists for homework, lists for extra curricular activities, lists for Emily's parties, even lists for lists. She just wished that she had been there to watch her grown up.

Alyssa grabbed a book from under her bed, picking up her school bag she and Lorelai made their way back downstairs.

Alyssa went straight over to the table by the window and quietly read to herself.

"If your apartment was any smaller it would disappear." Lorelai commented.

"Well if you must know I have actually been looking at houses recently." Replied Luke. "Its just things have been a little hectic lately."

"Lately? Luke your bringing up two kids in that shoebox."

"Well we've managed so far, a while longer isn't exactly going to hurt."

Caesar then walked in, instantly avoiding Lorelai and heading straight into the kitchen.

Luke looked suspiciously over at Lorelai who had a mischievous grin on her face. "What did you say exactly to get in to come in?"

"Just about some pictures I have of him and a stripper from one of his friends bachelors parties."

"Where on earth did you get those from?"

"Nowhere. I made it up. And it works every time." Lorelai laughed.

Luke rolled his eyes sighing as he took off his apron and put down his dish cloth. "Okay Lyss, come on lets go."

Alyssa jumped down from her chair and followed her father and Lorelai out.

* * *

Alyssa walked in between both of them as they idly talked. They then came to a busy road, Luke took a hold of Alyssa's right hand and Lorelai; not even thinking, automatically grabbed her other hand. As they reached the other side of the street Luke and Lorelai swung her up onto the sidewalk.

Luke liked this feeling , they must have looked like a perfect family. Something Like had always wanted, even though from the outside you would never have guessed.

They then stopped outside of Stars Hollow Elementary. "Okay guys it's the end of the line for me. I've gotta get to work." Lorelai announced checking her watch.

"Awww. Can't you wait with us?" Alyssa complained.

"Sorry kiddo. I'm already ten minutes late." Lorelai said touching Alyssa's cheek. "But I'll see you later. Bye Luke."

Luke smiled, nodding his head as he watched her walk down the street and round the corner. He and Alyssa then made their way into the school playground. "I like Lorelai." Alyssa said looking up at her father.

Thoughtfully nodding his head he smiled down at his daughter. Lorelai always seemed to be there when he needed her the most. She had practically helped him raise Alyssa and she's seen Corey grow from a little boy to a teenager.

Luke sat down on a bench in the playground, Alyssa climbed onto his lap and hugged his neck. "I love you Daddy."

Luke looked around the playground, he was the only single father there. And the fathers that were there, were either married or with their wives.

He didn't always have the right things to say to his kids, and sometimes he didn't understand them. But to him that wasn't the most important thing. The most important thing was knowing that they were loved. It doesn't matter if they lived with just their Mom, or just their Dad. Hell it doesn't even matter is they're fostered or adopted. All that matters is that they know they are loved, and they know how to love others.

Luke said kissed his daughters forehead, this was a side that most people never got to see but his children knew the real him and that's all that mattered to him. "I love you too baby."

Just as he finished his sentence the school bell rang, Alyssa jumped down giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek before running inside.

* * *

**Okay guys tell me what you thought of that. That chapter is just the started don't worry things will start happening in the following chapters just bare with me while I introduce the new characters.**


	2. I Umm So

**Chapter Two**

Miss Patty's dance studio slowly filled up with people waiting to participate in Taylor's quiz night. Everyone was there on time at seven, except for Lorelai Rory and Sookie who arrived at 7:10.

"Its nice to finally have you with us ladies." Taylor said sarcastically.

"And its so nice to be here Taylor." Lorelai replied as she, Rory and Sookie took their seats.

"Right, now that we're all here, lets being. This months subject is musicals…" Taylor began.

"We so have this one girls." Lorelai said quietly. "Rory and I are Musical Freaks." Sookie, Miss Patty and Babbette all laughed but Mrs. Kim just sat there with a straight face.

"Okay so we need to establish team names and a team spokes person. So if you just write it on the piece of paper in front of you and pass it to the front." Taylor instructed. Slowly one by one someone from each of the teams took their pieces of paper up to Taylor.

They were half an hour into the quiz, and The Stars Hollow Posse were leading by a mile.

Then just what Lorelai had been waiting for, action. And once again it was Kirk who was going to regret his actions in the morning.

"Shut up Andrew!" Kirk said trying to hit Andrew but missed. "I do so have friends y'know."

"Kirk your drunk, sit down." Gypsy said pulling Kirk by the arm and yanking him to his seat.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Kirk slurred as he touched Gypsy's face.

Gypsy on the other hand wasn't amused, she grabbed Kirk's hand from her face. "Touch me again Kirk and I'll chop this hand off and shove it…"

"Okay!" Taylor yelled. "The scores are as follows…"

* * *

When the quiz night had finished Lorelai was $50 short after paying Mrs. Kim what she owed her, then she and Rory made their way over to Luke's.

"Oh my gosh Luke, you should have been there." Rory laughed as she and Lorelai sat down at a table. "Kirk got so drunk he came onto Gypsy!"

"Then Gypsy threatened to shove a certain body part somewhere, where nothing should ever enter." Lorelai added pulling a face.

Luke raised an eyebrow and poured Lorelai and Rory their coffee. "So Rory, how have you been?"

Rory took a long sip, savoring every second. It wasn't everyday she had some of the worlds best coffee. "I've been good thanks Luke, just busy with schoolwork. How about you? What have you been up too!"

"Nothing much really, just work, the kids."

"Oh yeah how are they?" Rory asked like another curious parent, even thought she and Corey were the same age.

"Yeah they're good." Luke nodded.

"Don't forget about Alyssa's debut in the Stars Hollow Elementary production of Annie." Lorelai said.

"Annie huh? Who's she playing?" Rory asked.

"Annie." Luke and Lorelai said in unison, then laughed together.

Rory watched as Lorelai and Luke looked at each other, there was something there between them that everyone else could see but them. And Rory had made it her mission to get them together.

Luke then broke the stare shaking his head. "So how is your big sister treating you? Good I hope."

"As always." Rory smiled.

Corey then came skulking in, until he saw Rory and instantly straightened up "Hey Rory." He said trying to sound cool.

"Hey Corey, how are things?" Rory asked trying to sound just as cool as him.

"Good."

"Good."

Corey made his way behind the counter and grabbed a doughnut.

"Corey how many times have I told you about not eating things like that." Luke nagged.

Corey's face went red with embarrassment. "Dad!"

Lorelai laughed to herself, she loved watching Luke as the protective parent. Something no one really saw very often. Not in public anyway.

"I'll see you later Rory." Corey said as he made his way upstairs with his doughnut.

"See ya Corey. Hey Lorelai is it okay if I get off back to yours? I'm shattered." Rory said faking a yawn.

"We can go if you want hon." Lorelai insisted.

"No!" Rory said quickly. "No, you stay here I could do with a walk. To clear my head."

"Okay babe, you know where the spare key is. I'll see you back at home."

Rory kissed Lorelai on the cheek before getting up to leave. "Bye Luke."

Luke lifted his hand smiling, this was phase one of Rory's match making project. All she wanted was her sister to be happy, and she noticed she was her happiest around a certain diner owner.

"So." Luke said.

"So." Lorelai said copying Luke. "You should have been at the towns quiz. It was the best get together since the 24 - hour dance marathon two years ago.

Luke laughed. "I have absolutely no idea what you see in those stupid things. Anything that involves the whole town never goes smoothly. If someone just happened to be passing through from out of town, they'd think it was an insane asylum."

"Its not?" Lorelai started blinking her eyes and twitching. "Then I think I've come to the wrong town."

They both laughed, Luke then started to wipe down the counter, just as he went to pick up Lorelai's coffee cup she reached out for it too.

Both of their hands met, that electric feeling surged through both of them. They both kept their hands one on top of each other. Each wanting to take their hands off and not wanting too at the same time.

"Dad, Alyssa's spilt those little tiny beads everywhere." Corey said, Luke and Lorelai quickly pulled away.

"Okay, tell her I'll be up in a second."

Corey went back upstairs, totally oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Well I'd…" Luke started, pointing at the stairs.

"Yeah and I'd better…" Lorelai said pointing at the door. She stood up and started to make her way to the door. "Night."

"Night." Luke smiled, he locked the door behind her and made his way upstairs.

**0o0o0o0**

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Luke muttered to himself as he stood in the auditorium at Stars Hollow Elementary.

"Okay, and Mr. Danes if you would take charge with the maintenance side to things." Jodi Wells, president of the PTA, said.

Luke politely smiled and nodded his head, he looked around and saw people quickly scurrying off in different directions. He hadn't been listening to anything that had been said, so he didn't have a clue what he had to do first.

He was just about to sit down before being stopped by Alyssa. Luke looked down at his daughter and laughed. She was wearing a little red dress and her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in a week. "Your really looking the part there Lyss."

Alyssa gave her father a sideward glance. "Your supposed to be helping Mr. Leftkovitz with the stage, not sitting down." She gave an over dramatic sigh before going of in another direction shaking her head.

Luke made his way up onto the stage and went over to the wings to see if anything needed doing.

"Umm. Can I help with anything?" Luke said tapping a woman on the shoulder.

The woman turned to face him. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I volunteered to help with the costumes. I do every year, what are you doing here?" Lorelai laughed.

Luke smiled. "Alyssa volunteered me."

"Hah, kids don't you just love 'em. And yes you can." Lorelai held out a pair of pants to him.

"Huh?"

"You asked if you could help with anything. Here hold these out."

Luke held them up as Lorelai cut the bottoms of them off.

Alyssa was stood with her friend Sydni when they both heard Lorelai laugh out loud. They quickly turned around to see Lorelai and Luke engaged in a cozy little conversation. Alyssa smiled, she always liked Lorelai, she was like a big sister to her.

"Who's that with your Dad? Is that your Mom?" Sydni asked.

Alyssa looked over at her Dad and Lorelai then back to her friend, before nodding her head. She liked the idea of Lorelai being her Mom. Well she thought she did anyway.

* * *

"This is a serious matter people." An aggravated Taylor shouted as the crowd began to get restless. "If we don't do something now, it will get out of control and then we wont be able to do anything about it.!

"Anything about what?" Lorelai asked as she came into the meeting.

"Nice to see you Ms Gilmore, now that we've nearly finished."

Lorelai totally ignored him and sat next to Luke. "What's he babbling on about?"

"He says we have a loitering problem." Luke answered.

"I do not loiter!" Lorelai said out loud, knowing that it would annoy Taylor.

"Not you, the teens of this community. They intimidate people when they're hanging around outside of stores…"

"You mean your store Taylor." Luke asked.

"Umm…Well yes, mine is one of the said establishments that they are loitering outside of. But there is also your diner too Luke, and the bookstore."

Andrew looked up. "Since when? I've never noticed any teenage loiterers outside of my store."

Other people then started to question Taylor's argument, not many of them had encountered any teens hanging around outside of their businesses.

"Order, order people." Taylor said banging down on his gavel. "Okay you may not have seen them, but I and a few other member of the community have."

Everyone looked around and Kirk seemed to be the only other person nodding his head. Taylor then signaled for Kirk to turn off the lights as he produced a slide projector.

"And here is your proof people." Taylor started to flick through a few pictures, then came a few of Luke's Diner.

"Whoa. Wait a minute." Luke said standing up. The pictures were of his sons and a few of his friends. "How id that loitering? That's Corey outside **MY** diner."

"He shouldn't be hanging around outside, it puts people off from entering."

Lorelai laughed. "But Taylor he lives there. Where else is he supposed to go?"

Taylor sighed. "How about inside out of the way, he has a home there's no need to hang out on the streets."

"Have you ever been in Luke's? There's barely enough room for the three of them up there." Lorelai said.

"You cannot tell my son and his friends where to hang out, especially if its outside of my diner." Luke said stomping his foot down.

"I am not telling him where he can and cannot hang out. I'm merely suggesting that he stops hanging around outside of certain establishments, along with the rest of his friends." Taylor said.

Lorelai could see the frustration on Luke's face, she tugged the bottom of this shirt and indicated for him to sit down. Luke sat down and endured the last five minutes of Taylor moaning, then once it was over he made his way over to the Diner in a hurry. Taylor had put him in a bad mood. Again.

Lorelai quickly ran after him as fast as she could, but considering the shoes she was wearing that wasn't very fast.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Lorelai said as she entered the Diner and sat down catching her breath.

"Who does he think he is? Telling me where my son can and can't hang around." Luke's face went red with anger. "He's making him out to be some sort of re-offending criminal. What does he want me to do? Put him on house arrest? The kid hasn't done anything wrong."

As Luke finished his sentence Corey came in through the Diner door.

"Right you." Luke said pointing his finger at his son. "Upstairs now."

"Huh? What have I done?" Corey asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Where is your sister? I asked you to watch her."

Corey pointed angrily at the door just as Alyssa walked in. "I took her out for ice cream. Caesar said he'd watch the Diner."

Alyssa smiled up at her father, her face covered with ice cream. Luke took a clean cloth from behind the counter and wiped her face, before turning back to his son.

"Have you, or any of your friends been harassing Taylor Doose?" Luke asked.

"No." Corey's tone clearly annoyed.

"So you haven't been standing outside of his store frightening people from entering? He reckons he's loosing business, because you and a bunch of your friends have been 'loitering' outside the market." Luke said even using the air quotes, making Lorelai and Alyssa laugh quietly to themselves.

"No! I have better things to be doing with my time than harassing Touchy Taylor. He just doesn't like me." The attitude in Corey's voice very apparent.

"Y'know, maybe **THAT **is the reason Taylor doesn't like you very much. Because right now Corey, I'm not like **THAT **very much"

"What?"

"That attitude of yours." Luke stated. "I don't know where it came from, but I sure as hell don't like it. SO I suggest you drop it and learn to have a little more respect."

Corey sighed and went to say something, instead he headed straight upstairs.

"Get back here! We haven't finished talking." Luke shouted up the stairs. He turned back to Lorelai and gave her a frustrated look. "I'm fighting a loosing battle."

"He's not that bad Luke. Its his hormones." Lorelai said sympathetically as she draped her arms over Alyssa's shoulders.

"You've obviously never met my sisters kid Jess. I don't think it's a hormone problem, I think its in the genes.

* * *

**I promise more Rory in the next chapter! And someone else also makes an appearance! **


End file.
